Building Up Lies
by love0faith
Summary: See inside for details. Rated T for..well, "Teen"..but, sexual situations and attempted rape in later chapters.
1. Beginning of a War

The Creation of Lies

By: KEELEE

Date started: May 10, 2005

A/N: I have no clue how this is going to turn out…no clue at all.

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor would I want to responsibility of, Harry Potter or any of its plots. I own _my_ plot, some characters, and a few bits of setting details. This story has been made for pure entertainment, and will not be published outside of this website. Yeah, that sounds about right…

Summary: It's a DMGW shipping. It's rating is (fill in the blank) for reasons only I understand. Ha. Once Draco Malfoy was inside someone's head, there was no turning back. If he kissed you, you were his. Ginny Weasley has been kissed by who she thought to be the foulest creature on the planet. But how long will she think of him this way?

"If the sun were a different color, it would be the color of your eyes, those gorgeous stars that shine brighter than those already in the night time sky. If I could be a glove, as Romeo dreamed he would be to Juliet, on that skin of your sweet hand, just to have the touch of you, the smell of you, the feel of me on you, I'd be so happy. No one can separate us, no matter what they say, no matter how much you tell me you don't want me to be proud of the two us being in love, no matter how our families feel about us being together…"

Draco was thinking of these words as he slept on his desk in Transfiguration class. After seven years of being in the same room, sitting at the same desk, hearing the same woman, it might become a routine to take notes and learnHe was supposed to be applying himself, and learning more than he did. But, it didn't quite work out that way. No, Draco Malfoy hadn't learned much in this class, nor in any class other than Potions. He figured he'd never need to know the material anyway, considering all he wanted to do was be rich. He didn't know what he was going to do, or when he was going to do it, but he'd be rich.

BANG-

Draco sat up with a shocked snort erupting from his mouth and nose, "Huh? Where's the potion spill?" He sighed, seeing only Professor Mcgonagal standing over him with a mean looked on her face. Giving her a grin, Draco blinked a few times, and then put his head back on his desk. Once again, Mcgonagal slammed a book down on Malfoy's desk, and this time Draco sighed when he sat up, "Alright, you win..."

"Good, then." The Professor shook her head, "I'm glad I've got your attention now, Mr. Malfoy. Now, if you don't mind cleaning up your…your _slobber_, I'll continue my lesson." She smirked a bit and walked up to the front of the class, going back to her teaching.

Shrugging, Draco heard some snickers so he looked around and raised an eyebrow at anyone laughing at him or Mcgonagal's jokes. He stretched and yawned a bit, then put his head back down on his desk, keeping his eyes open, looking up at the board pretending to follow along.

Upon hearing the door open a bit, he looked over to see a girl with red hair walk in quietly and over to the Professor. She whispered something to her, then looked to Draco, staring at him for quite a while before Mcgonagal cleared her throat and said, "Mr. Malfoy…?" She pointed to the door, "Can I see you outside for a moment?"

"Ooos" and chuckles were heard all around. Draco nodded, sighed with boredom and walked out the door, followed by the red haired girl, who Draco know recognized as a Weasley, Ginny Weasley, actually. He knew her because of her brother, and that bat bogey spell she'd casted on him a few years ago. It had given him nightmares for a week after, but now he'd recovered from it. He wondered, though, why she came to get him out of class.

"Ms. Weasley has told me that you must go straight to the Headmaster's office," Professor Mcgonagal said with seriousness. "To be sure you don't detour, she's going to be your escort to—"

"Professor…I never said…I mean, I don't have to take him…no." Ginny shook her head and laughed slightly, as if it were a joke.

"Oh, you'll be taking him." Mcgonagal gave her one of her famous looks, over the glasses with her head tilted down.

Draco smirked, "It's not necessary, Professor. I know my way there."

"I don't doubt that, Mr. Malfoy," Mcgonagal said smiling, "but I'm almost certain you'll get yourself on a moving staircase or two before getting there." She nodded to Ginny, "Please take him there. Now, Ms. Weasley."

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed, stalking off toward the Headmaster's office, "Let's go," was all she said. Draco did follow, but annoyingly slow. Mcgonagal went back into her classroom while the two made their way to the staircase.

"So, what have I done, Weaselette?" Draco blinked.

Ginny snorted, "I think you know."

Draco shook his head, "Hmm...no. No, I don't."

Ginny sighed, "You got caught sleeping with a girl…again. What's the matter with you? In the library, too? Why can't you take them to your room for once?"

"It gets old after a while."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny replied, "I'm sure making love to Pansy does get old and boring, but there's no reason to take her to the library. No one wants to see her naked arse in the restricted section. Although, the sight of even her face _should_ be restricted…" She smirked.

Draco laughed, surprising Ginny. "Oh, Weaselette…if only you knew why I do these kind of things. It's obvious you don't know how much money I have now, from pathetic girls like Pansy." He nodded, "It's a good living, really."

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know who would want to have sex with you, more so who would want to _pay_ for it."

"That's enough, Weasel's sister." He put a hand over her mouth, at which point Ginny licked it. He rolled his eyes and wiped the spit on his shirt, "Oh, that's mature."

"Well, covering my mouth isn't so mature either. Do you really think I'm going to be quiet just because the all powerful sex god tells me to? No, I'm not." She sighed, "Can't you move any faster than that?" Ginny was getting annoyed with this, 'I'm going to walk slow because I'm too suave and cool to walk at a normal pace' and she wasn't going to take it for too long.

"You deserved it, though. You know you'd want to get into a bed with me if you could." He winked and Ginny shivered.

"Uh, no."

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure of it. I see it in your eyes."

"What do you know about my eyes? You've never even spoken to me before."

"I'm speaking to you now, and I see it. You're in love with me, Weaselette." Nodding, Draco walked in front of Ginny, walking backwards, and held unto her shoulders loosely. He grinned.

Ginny wiggled out of his touch and shook her head, a disgusted look on her face, "I wouldn't waste my time."

Draco had a seductive look on his face when he said, "I'd waste mine." He grinned and winked again, grabbing onto Ginny's shoulders again, this time tighter so she could wriggle away again.

"Geroff me, Malfoy."

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Draco pushed her into the nearest wall.

"Last warning, Draco."

"You called me by my first name. Are we on a first name basis now, Ginny?" He leaned over her, one of his hands now on her waist, and the other on the wall.

"No. Get off me! I mean it!" Ginny bit her lip, just wishing he'd back off. She hated his guts…though, her stomach seemed to tell her otherwise.

"That's not really want you want, is it?" Draco smirked and made a smaller space between them, starting to fill in the gaps between his chest and hers.

"Yes I do!" Ginny tried to walk to the side, but Draco's hand on her waist stopped her, "C'mon, Draco…just let me go already. You need to go to the office…"

Draco didn't seem to be paying attention to anything she was saying; he was staring at her chest, which was moving heavily up and down with every breath she took, "Getting scared, Ginny?" He looked into her eyes smirking slightly, "Don't fret. You're in good hands." He moved his mouth down to her neck and kissed it lightly.

"Quit! Get off of me…I mean it this time! Draco…!" She tried hard to get away from him, but after a few twists and turns, Draco had his hips lock on hers so she couldn't move around too much. He continued to kiss her neck lightly in different spots, until he felt her shiver in one place. Then, he kissed her a bit harder, using his tongue and his teeth, moving harder and harder until he heard her let out a shuddering breathe. After this, he reached for the top button on her robes and began to undo them all one-by-one.

"Draco, stop. Stop, stop…" Ginny tried wriggling away again, her knees feeling weak and her stomach churning, "Please stop."

Draco sighed and looked at her, "You're stubborn, Ginny. I like that about you…I'll have you, though." He looked around momentarily and stepped away from her.

Ginny cleared her throat and buttoned her robe back up, glad she was wearing one of those ugly school shirts under it for once. "You will not." Ginny shook her head, "You need to learn to contain yourself." Nodding, she began walking again, Draco's arm wrapping itself around her waist, pulling her around and back to him.

"I will have you by the end of this term, Ginny Weasley. I will. When I want something, I have it. And, I want you."

"You want me because you can't have me. You've never seen a girl you couldn't have before. But, let me tell you…you can't have me, and there's nothing you can do about it. End of discussion. Let me go."

Draco just laughed, "I might not be able to have you right now, but soon, Ginny, soon I will. You just wait and see." After this, he kissed her lips lightly, then backed away. He looked at Ginny's horrorstruck face. "What's the matter with you!" Irritation came to his voice. Why wasn't she falling for him? This was just wrong. No one could resist him, it was impossible.

"I've—why am I telling you?" She shook her head, after almost telling him she'd never been kissed before, or at least not two times in a row, "I hate you, that's what's the matter with me. Now, let's just get you to the office and I'll never have to talk to you again."

"Don't be so sure about that, Ginny."

Ginny walked briskly toward Dumbledore's office, Draco keeping up with every step, right behind her the whole time. He'd even stepped on the backs of her shoes a few times. She just ignored him and clenched her teeth, not willing to turn around. Once they got to the office, however, she did turn to smack him hard in the face, "If you ever come near me again, I'll have you jinxed into next week, you hear me?"

Draco touched his face and grinned, "I hear you."

Ginny glared at him, "You better have heard me." She nodded once and turned, beginning to walk away.

"I did, Gin, but I'm not going to give up."

Ginny's face turned red with anger and annoyance, but when she turned around, Draco was already in Dumbledore's office. But, this wouldn't be the end of it…oh, no. It wasn't even close to the end.

This was the beginning of a chase, a war if you will. A chase between two people, to beings really, who could never belong together;

The war of the Ferret and the Weaselette.

A/N: So, what'd you think? I don't think my first Chapter was very good, but, it's not up to me. You tell me. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Bunchs of Boredness

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers:

Eve Granger: Thanks for contradicting me, and helping me learn a new word! Ha. Once again, I hope you do 'contradict (I love that word!) me' again for this chapter, because I hate it. Thanks for reviewing, too!

ArticAngelztx: Thanks for the great review! Hope you like chapter two!

Perfectwonders: You're a loser, you know that? I love you for it, though! Thanks for the wonderful review, love.

You guys are great! But, I need more reviews! C'mon people! What do you think? I know there's someone out there who thinks!

Chapter 2

Later that evening, Ginny sat in the common room, her index finger gently placed on her lips, remembering that Draco had kissed her earlier. She was wondering if he would really succeed in his plans, and if he did how he would do it. It was a scary thought, and one Ginny wasn't about to have come true. She hated that scum, that dirt bag, that piece of trash. He was a Malfoy, and all Weasleys hated all Malfoys and vise versa.

Staring into the fire, and sitting in her favorite chair, Ginny sighed and looked around. It was Friday night, and no doubt a lot of students were off on the grounds having fun. It was only around 7 now, and curfew on the weekends wasn't for a good 3 hours, then came the curfew to go to your common rooms, which wouldn't be for another 5. In the common room, however, there were a few first years playing chess, two actually playing and 3 watching. Ginny smiled, and tried to think of something to do. She was 16-years-old and had been in this castle for so long, but she couldn't think of a single thing to occupy her time. This was just pathetic.

She stood up and stretched out a bit, then made her way up to the girl's dorm to go put on some make up and other clothes, deciding to go out and have a little fun. She put on some eyeliner, which was about all she wore, and dressed in a pair of jeans and a spaghetti strap, scarlet colored tank top that showed off her curves and brought out the color of her hair. She put on a jacket over this, since it was kind of cold out.

After she was ready to go, she checked a clock to find it had only taken her fifteen minutes to get ready. Though her hair was curly, and she hated it that way, and her face looked too pale, she shrugged it off and headed out of the Gryffindor tower, making her way outside. The sun had just begun to set, and it shone off of the lake, casting beautiful colors onto the water. Ginny sighed at how lovely it looked, then began walking towards it, seeing that a few people were down there.

When she got there, she realized only couples were there, having little_ romantic_ moments, some already kissing, some giggling and flirting, and one couple was having a complete make out session. Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed, turning from this part of the lake and toward the edge of the forest, where she sat and leaned against a tree. She knew just a few yards behind her was a fence, and behind that fence were creatures she never wanted to encounter, some she didn't know existed, but this didn't bother her. Well, that is, until it got dark. She already knew that she'd have to get up the second the sun went under the water and disappeared for the night. Thoughts of the fence being broken down and those creatures released onto the grounds never failed to enter the redhead's mind. Ever since her first year, she didn't trust any of the "security" of the Hogwarts castle or any of its grounds. But, for now, she stared out at the water, soon closed her eyes, and drifted off.

(An hour later…)

Waking up to almost complete darkness, Ginny blinked a few times and tried to remember where she was. Peering around, she realized she was by the forbidden forest and quickly rose to her feet and turned to look behind her.

Her eyes scanned the trees behind her, but in the darkness she couldn't really see much. She heard footsteps crunching on fallen leaves from the soon coming autumn. She shuddered and spun around, beginning to walk away quickly, when a hand fell on her shoulder. She gasped and turned back to face what had touched her. Her brown gems met a pair of cold gray ones, and her face twisted into, not fear, but anger.

"Malfoy!"

Draco laughed and took his hand off her shoulder, "Did I scare you, Ginny?"

"Don't you dare say my first name, Malfoy. I told you earlier that we are not on a first name basis." Ginny rolled her eyes, purposefully ignoring Draco's question. She sighed angrily and shook her head, turning to walk away. As she began to make her way over to the lake, Draco walked next to her.

"So, what brings you to the grounds this evening, Ms. Weasley?" Draco grinned, "Better yet, what are you doing by the forbidden forest?"

Ginny laughed fakely, "One, why do you care, and two, it's none of your business, for either question. Why are you walking with me anyway? You wouldn't want anyone to see us together, now would you?"

Draco shrugged, "Well, one, I care because I just do, and two that's true, it is none of my business, however, I'd still like to know. As for your two last questions, I'm walking with you because I feel like it and I don't care who sees us together. Why, though, do you? Is it so Harry won't think you're taken?"

"No, I don't want anyone thinking I like you."

Draco smirked, "Ah. You don't want anyone to think you like me. Does that me you do like me, Ginny?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Don't flatter yourself, Draco." She hadn't noticed she'd said his first name, but by the look on Draco's face, she could tell she had. Gritting her teeth, she sat by a tree next to lake, and Draco promptly sat next to her, close, but not close enough to touch.

Ginny sighed and looked to the lake, soon getting bored. She didn't want to talk to Draco, but at the same time she was wondering why he wasn't talking to her. It was strange, yet, not. She didn't understand it herself, let alone did she expect anyone else to.

Draco looked out to the lake, but looked over at Ginny through the corner of his eye every now and then just to see what she was doing. Once or twice he saw her yawn, and the last time he looked over, he found her half-asleep. Smiling, he let her drift off completely, then summoned a blanket for her, and covered her. He sighed and looked back to the lake, then up at the stars that had been reflecting in the lake's waters. He thought about why he was sitting next to Ginny, why he wanted to talk to her so bad. She _was_ a Weasley, though, she wasn't like Ron. She was a girl, for one thing, but her personality was quite different from his. She did have the same temper, and hated him just the same as Ron did, but she seemed less violent for some reason. He wanted to know how much more different she was from him, Draco supposed. After thinking this, Draco felt Ginny's head droop unto his shoulder. He looked down at her and laughed quietly, "Alright, Gin. Time to get up now. Curfew's almost up."

"Just five more minutes…five more." She stirred a little and went back to sleep.

Draco snickered, "No, Ginny, not five more minutes, you have to get up right now."

"Why…?" Ginny said sleepily.

"Because curfew's almost up."

"Well…don't wake me up 'til it is, mm k?"

"Ginny…"

"Five minutes, I promise. Just five."

Draco shook his head. This girl was a fighter here. He wondered how her parents got her to wake up in the morning. His own parents usually slept longer than he did. Soon, he picked her up in his arms and walked toward the castle, "C'mon Gin…wake up, love."

"No way." Ginny blinked and looked up, "Where're we goin'?"

"The lake if you don't get up."

"No…put me down."

"I'll put you down, alright…right in that water."

Looking around, Ginny shook her head, "We're not anywhere near the lake."

"Good, you're up." Draco put her down on her feet and Ginny yawned.

"You couldn't have just carried me to the Gryffindor tower?"

Draco patted Ginny on the head, "No, lovely Gin. You don't want anyone to see us together, remember?"

Ginny glared at him and started walking towards the castle alongside Draco, "So, what are you doing when we get back?"

"Hmm…Don't know yet. You?"

Ginny thought for a moment. She knew if she went back to the common room, it would once again be deserted, and she didn't feel like being alone, "I don't know yet either." She said this in a hinting way, as if she wanted him to ask her to hang out. She blinked mentally, wondering why she'd want to hang out with _Draco Malfoy_, out of anyone else that she could have.

"Oh." Draco winked at her. He knew she wanted to go do something with him, just talk or hang out or something. She must not have had many friends…or maybe she just was warming up to him, but either way, he was going to make her ask.

"Yeah." She sighed, thinking he didn't get the hint, "So, erm…since you're not…well, since you aren't sure what…um, since you don't know what you're going to do, and I don't either…you wanna do something?"

"Well," Draco laughed, "of course I want to do something. I just can't think of anything to do." He grinned.

"You know what I meant, Malfoy."

"Oh, you meant do something with you, Gin?" Draco nodded, "I guess I could. But, what benefits will I get if I do?" He raised his eyebrows in a questioning fashion.

Ginny half-grinned sarcastically, "Oh, I don't know…I'll think up something." She winked at him.

"Oh, no, you know that you have to give me the benefits first, before I actually hang out with you." He grinned, "Just like buying something; you have to pay first."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "What if I give you a down payment and pay off the rest later?"

Draco shrugged, "I guess." He blinked, wondering what she'd do.

"Alright." She smirked and kissed his cheek, "There."

"What, that's it?" Draco shook his head, "That was pathetic."

Ginny laughed, "It's a down payment, what'd you expect? For me to take my jacket off in a stripper-type way."

Draco made a face as if he were thinking about it, "Yeah, that would have been good." He grinned as she hit him in the arm playfully. One thing different from her brother and her was that she definitely had a better sense of humor.

"So," Ginny said with a sigh, "what are we going to do?" They had now reached the castle doors, "Or, actually, how are we going to get in, because…" She didn't finish her sentence, because she both didn't want to hurt Draco's feelings and didn't want to look snobby.

"Ginny…is it that important to you?" He still smiled at her, but he seemed a little hurt.

Ginny shook her head, "Well…I guess not…"

Draco nodded and opened the door, "Weaselette! I'm telling you! I didn't take your little diary! Why would I want to know about your little life?"

Ginny caught the drift after a moment of blinking and yelled back, "I know you took it, Malfoy! It's written all over your filthy face! Give it back or I'll jinx you into next month, you jerk!" She sounded less convincing than she thought she would have.

Draco shook his head and walked away, "Get a new line, Weaselette, and stop taking them from your brother."

"Don't you walk away from me, you thief! I want my diary back and I want it now! Where did you put it?"

"I don't have it! In order to put it somewhere I would have had to take it, and I didn't!"

They must have been making it look like a real fight, because many students had stopped what they were doing to watch them yelling.

"Look," Ginny said in a trying-to-be-calm way, "all I want is my diary back. Why can't you just stop being the selfish person that you are and hand it over?"

Draco smirked in a rude way, "Because, even if I did have it, I can't change who I am just because some little girl asked me to."

The two were walking up the stairs now, on their way to Draco's secret hide-out, and to Ginny, no where she knew of.

"Argh! You're unbelievable!"

"And you're such a Weasley!"

"It's better than being a Malfoy!"

"That's what you think, you poor redheaded filth. You wouldn't know what money was if it fell right onto your foot."

Ginny was truly hurt by this, and said back with true anger, "Well, you rich spoiled brat, you can keep my diary, then! I don't want it back after you've touched it anyway!" Then, she said through gritted teeth, "And I take back that down payment." After, she turned around and quickly stormed away.

Draco sighed angrily, and peered around, realizing they'd been yelling for no reason; there were no students around here. He ran up to Ginny with a confused look on his face, "What did I do?"

"You called me poor filth." Ginny said in both a mad way and a sad way.

Draco laughed, "I didn't mean it, you silly Gin. We were pretending, remember?"

Ginny blinked, "You didn't mean it?"

Draco shook his head, "No. Now, let's go. I want the rest of my benefits."

Ginny snickered and nodded, "Alright, let's go."

Then, the two were off through the halls, on their way to hanging out.

Who would've thought, the Ferret and the Weasel, befriending each other?

Or, is it all part of the War Plan?

A/N: Bad ending, yeah. But, I don't know…I kind of liked this chapter. Not much, though. No smooching or anything. That's kind of depressing. Ha. The next chapter's being worked on. I can say that because I started it right after this one. Yes! But, yeah. You know, I won't say that people need to review, but I'll think it really hard! …alright, I'll say it too, "review!"

Oh my goodness! Chapter two was messed up for a second there..sorry guys! Thanks to Outsider Wolf for reviewing and telling me that! When I got the e-mail about your review..I was confused, too. Thanks again! Enjoy the _ACTUAL_ chapter two.


End file.
